


Intimacy

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassin's Creed Kink Meme, Community: asscreedkinkmeme, M/M, erotic asphyxiation, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: To men like them, intimacy does not come easily. Malik and Altair learn as they go, and sometimes find more than they expected to find.





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: Intimacy may not come easily, but Altair sure does.
> 
> Not the first AC fic I've started writing, but the only one that's a quick one and done. So first I'm posting.
> 
> Also, I feel like this could be during or post-game, so read as you will.
> 
> Kink Meme Prompt: "[AltMal, asphyxiation kink, top!Malik, exactly what it says. Wanna see Malik choking Altair as he fucks him blind.](https://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=12611438#cmt12611438)"

Intimacy doesn't come easily to men like them. It doesn't take Malik by surprise there's still things he doesn't understand about Altair, or even himself, when they pull each other into hidden places to touch and tease. The knowledge that he enjoys taking pleasure from Altair's body stopped bothering Malik long ago, but as he fucks into him, he can never keep Altair quiet.

“You moan like a wanton whore, novice,” Malik tells him through gritted teeth, slowing the movements of hips and earning displeased groan in return.

Altair doesn't answer with words, instead bucking against Malik to get him sink deeper inside. Malik scowls as the grapple for dominance. It's mostly for show, but sometimes Altair needs to be shown his place. He continues the languid pace in spite of himself and the man beneath him.

That particular challenge is met with Altair moaning louder to force the situation. It's a bold and stupid move, and the last time he did it, Malik had covered his mouth with his hand, losing his balance and getting his fingers bitten in response. Instead, Malik shifts, his cock deep inside the man beneath him, so he won't slip out when presses his forearm against Altair's throat.

The reaction is instantaneous, and while it forces Altair to fall silent, Malik notices another, more curious reaction. Thinking it a fluke, he presses a bit harder as he starts to fuck into Altair again. There's an almost full body twitch before Altair orgasms, come splattering between their stomachs.

He's never seen Altair come untouched before, and the sight of it and the feel of him clenched tightly around him sends Malik over the edge to his own orgasm only a few short thrusts after. Malik moves his arm from his lover's throat to brace himself as Altair breathes deeply. They separate shortly after, sprawled out and panting on the pallet beneath them.

“You came untouched,” Malik says, unsure how else to broach the subject as his eyes fall to the light bruising that's already forming on Altair's neck.

Altair covers his eyes with his arm and sighs. “Yes,” he mutters, his face perhaps flushed with more than just the asphyxiation and exertion from their activities. “It's not something completely unknown to me.”

Malik's brows furrow. “How does one come across...this kind of information?” he questions then chuckles. “One would hope it did not occur during an assassination.”

“During a similar situation as this one,” Altair admits, moving his arm to look at Malik. “However, they were trying to kill me as well as shut me up. They did not succeed.”

“You have unfortunate taste in bed partners, novice,” Malik tells him seriously as Altair frowns.

“I'd hope not anymore,” Altair replies softly as he reaches for Malik, pulling him into a kiss. “I would not call you such.”

Malik looks away, bothered by the attention and softness. “We need to clean up,” he says instead as he rolls off the pallet to grab some rags he had secreted away for after encounters such as these.

Altair falls silently as they clean themselves off, and Malik gathers his words. “We are not men of soft words. The world has taken too much from us both for either of us to be used to it,” he tells Altair as they dress. “But... I find I do not mind them, here with you.”

A grin graces Altair's lips. Malik returns it before they part ways, for they'd stolen enough time for themselves for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> All right, new fandom. Let's see if I can stick around. I've got AC/Dragon Age fusion in the works, and you know, a reincarnation AU, because fandoms always need more of those. So yeah. There'll probably be more smut. Kink memes are a good fandom starting point for me, usually.


End file.
